Thank You for a Great 10 Years
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Miku being thankful for all the people in her life who inspire her and help make her whole music career possible. So the title kind of sucks but I didn't want this story to just be called "Thank You". Happy Birthday/10th anniversary Miku.


**A/N: I don't know if anyone cares or has taken notice that I have been off of this account all summer when I was supposed to be updating Crystal Clear, and I still have worked on Crystal Clear a bit but at first I forgot to update when I said I would then alot of shit happened and I wasn't in a good place than I said I was going to update but I forgot and then I went to a convention and that after con depression made my real depression like 10x worse so I haven't bothered to even check my fanfiction account. I thought "maybe I could update Crystal Clear today but it's Miku's 10th anniversary and nobody likes Miku in this story so I'm was like "Today I'll write a short little one-shot for Miku's birthday and update Crystal Clear tomorrow." I'll try to actually update Crystal Clear tomorrow but if I don't it's because I was supposed to start working on my Honey-senpai cosplay tonight but I decided to do this instead so I have to work on my honey senpai cosplay tomorrow.**

 **Anyway enjoy this one shot my dudes.**

The digital idol was standing at a podium, she had a special new outfit for the occasion. What was the occasion? It was the 10th anniversary of her debut and her birthday (all vocaloids under crypton contract had their debuts on their birthday). She had been working hard before her anniversary, she had worked on a special anniversary album, had been taken promotional pictures and signed off on merch for her fans to buy during all the anniversary hype but for today they set up a mini concert with a press conference afterwards. People took pictures and everyone, reporter or fan, were all eager to ask questions. Miku was used to all the attention since she surprisingly received a lot of it shortly after her debut on Nico Nico (formerly known as Nico Nico Douga).

Miku would answer questions with a smile but under the smile she was a bit bothered by the fact that these vocal reporters and fans only asked about or made comments about her.

Were her fans neglecting the producers that put so much effort to breathe life into her through their songs and illustrations, and she even wouldn't mind questions about other vocaloids because she wouldn't even be singing today if it wasn't for what they started at crypton. And her other fellow crypton (and sometimes non-crypton) vocaloids inspire her every day.

After questions that were interesting like "why do you sing?" and "what was your first and or favorite song to sing?" and more or less useless questions ones like "how do you get your hair to be so long?" or "will you be my waifu" they had to stop the program due to time but they of course they wanted Miku to give a thank you to all her fans.

Miku took a breath, and brought a smile back to her voice before leaning into the microphone to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here today! It is always a pleasure to sing for and meet you all! Today is a very special day, but I'm pretty sure you all already know why," she gave a cutsy giggle, people love cute girl things like this. Her throat was a bit dry, she wish she had water… she took another breath and continued "I never thought 10 years ago when I sang a few demos for Nico Nico I would be here today. And people ask me sometimes how I was able to become famous but I don't have a real answer because I myself did nothing to become famous. I would have never become famous if it weren't for Meiko and Kaito, they pioneered what a vocaloid is today, and all the producers I have met that have written and composed these beautiful and meaningful songs that you have all come to love. And that final point bring me to you, my fans. You all viewed, shared, liked, covered and enjoyed my songs and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you to everyone that has played apart in my fame, you will always have a special place in my heart." As she said this she put her hand up to her heart and gave a warm and sincere smile to the audience. They all applauded and cheered as some body guards led her off stage. She walked backstage a bit until she was outside and a car was waiting to take her back to the Crypton House.

The ride wasn't too long but she almost fell asleep, this past month had been so hectic for her and she felt like she needed some sleep. But the driver pulled her out of her sleepy trance when they arrived at the house, finally she could go to bed and sleep for like a week (yes crypton was giving her a week long break, she deserved it). But when she opened the door and began taking off her shoes Rin and Len ran up to her.

"Good evening guys, did you guys enjoy the concert?" she asked with a weary smile. Her fellow vocaloids were at her concert but left before her hour long press conference.

"Yup, but now we have something to show you," Rin said.

"Come with us," Len said as both he and Rin grabbed Miku's arm and lead her into the dining room.

"Happy birthday!" Meiko, Kaito and Luka announced as they set off party poppers.

Miku looked at the table there were some presents (one of those just being a bunch of leeks wrapped together with a red ribbon) and a cake that said "Happy Birthday Miku!". Miku didn't know what to say.

Rin and Len lead her to the chair at the head of the table, and she looked at the smiling faces of the people she cared about most in the world. The lit candles and Luka went to turn off the lights in the dining room.

Her friends just sang that generic, trademarked birthday song and encouraged her to blow out the candles. She blew out the candles and as soon as the flames were gone she just burst into tears.

Slight panic ensued because they assumed they did something wrong.

"Is all of this too cheesy?" Meiko asked.

"The cake is just chocolate, we didn't have time to make the ice cream cake I suggested," Kaito chimed in.

"Guys Miku must just be tired, maybe we should have done this in the morning-"

"I love you guys so much," Miku choked out.

They all looked at her, she gave them a big, genuinely happy smile as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you."

All the vocaloids in the room made their way over to Miku and pulled her into a group hug. After Miku wiped her tears Meiko started to cut the cake and gave the first piece to Miku.

They all ate cake, talked and joked around. This refreshing sight almost made Miku forget about her fatigue.

As she looked at her friends, no her family, she knew she had made the right wish. She wished that no matter what happens, no matter where their careers take them, that they will always be a family.

 **A/N: Okay so I had no clue where I was going with this. I guess this is a mix of people who only like Miku or don't acknowledge producers. I also think that's what sand planet is about but idk I only heard the song like a week ago I was super late on that train. The end though was kind of like a heartwarming family thing and kind of reflects how I feel about all the people I have meet just through the vocaloid community.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this and sorry it was short. I'll update Crystal Clear tomorrow.**


End file.
